Naruto New age of the Ninja
by DetroitMadeSaraj
Summary: A young boy is pushed away by everyone in favor of his siblings. Due to not have the family kekkei genkai and not being special. But this young boy finds out something special about himself after an event took place. Now watch as this young boy take on the world through hardwork light and dark to protect the people and achieve his dreams. Smart, Kekkei Genkai and Jinchuriki Naruto.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

Wassup y'all its ya boy Saraj this is my first Naruto fanfiction coming Straight Outta Detroit. Now you guys this Naruto Fan fiction is gonna be a lot different from the anime/manga in so many different ways that it will confuse your minds and make it flip literally. I'm also gonna put some star wars themes in as well.

Now don't worry about too much somethings will remain the same but a lot not so keep that in mind. Please read and support the story and give me y'all honest opinions in the reviews.

By the way I don't Own Naruto nor Star wars themes I will add all I own is the changes I make to the story.

The village hidden in the leaves a place where many people travel too in hopes of a new life, better living conditions or freedom from other countries. The village most known for its buildings and the giant green forest surrounding it. But this ideal village even has its dark secrets.

At the outskirts of the leaf village 7:45pm.

Currently on the outskirts of the village 2 men were walking. The first man looked like he's in his late 40's to early 50's he stood 5'11 with pale skin, long black hair and golden snake eyes with purple marks on top of his eyes wearing a beige long shirt, black pants and have a purple rope tied around his waist. This man is Orochimaru and he is currently walking with a sleeping child on his shoulder. The second man look more like he's in his mid to late 60's with tanned skin, black hair and brown eyes but his left eye is covered wearing a elegant robe. This man is Danzo Shimura Elder of shinobi. He is also currently walking with Orochimaru from the village outskirts.

As they walked Orochimaru broke the silence and spoke. "So Danzo who's the brat we've got here for the experiment?" Orochimaru asked in confusion as Danzo began speaking. "This child is Naruto formerly Namikaze Uzumaki." Danzo answered surprising Orochimaru. "WHAT YOU OLD FOOL DO YOU WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Orochimaru said in rage while Danzo looked at him and smiled. "Oh don't worry the Hokage could really careless about this child." Danzo said calming Orochimaru a little. "Well what make you say that how do you know the Anbu are not after us?" Orochimaru asked as Danzo began to explain. "Well it happened earlier like this." Danzo said as Orochimaru listened."

Flashback 6 hours earlier.

The Hokage family home was currently surrounded by Ninja's, Anbu and Civilians as things got worse as a 5 year old boy that stood 3'9 with blonde spiky hair, fair skin and blue eyes wearing a orange jumpsuit was yelling in rage. "WHY, why don't you ever train me, you always train Menma and Natsumi all the time." Naruto yelled as his parents stood there while everyone watched on. His father is in his early 30's with blonde hair, fair skin and blue eyes wearing the Hokage cloak with the leaf village jonin uniform.

His father is Minato Namikaze Uzumaki aka The yellow flash. He's currently about to reply to Naruto. "Son your bringing attention to us we'll talk about this later." Minato said with slight hatred in his voice as Naruto noticed it and looked down and began speaking. "You, you hate me don't you?" Naruto asked as everyone looked on. His mother is in her early 30's standing 5'9 with long red hair, fair skin and purple eyes wearing a green dress. His mother is Kushina Namikaze Uzumaki aka Red death. She is currently standing next to Minato about to answer Naruto's question.

"We don't hate you son, you just haven't showed the clans traits yet now stop this mess your scaring your sister and brother." Kushina answered as Naruto's chakra began leaking from hearing the lies as everyone looked on in shock and fear while Minato and Kushina brace themselves as Naruto began speaking.

"I understand the clan traits, But you guys don't train me at all for anything, You don't even notice I'm there at all, You even left me outside a whole night eight times because you forgot about me and If you don't hate me then why are ninja and anbu here see your doing it again?" Naruto asked shocking everyone while his chakra began growing as Minato begun speaking. "Naruto you better watch what you say." A offended Minato said.

"Father your so angry now, why cause I'm telling the truth huh." Naruto said with pure hatred in his voice surprising the Crowd and Kushina as Minato spoke. "Naruto? How do you know how to control your chakra?" A angry Minato asked while Naruto smiled and began talking. "I began training myself through hard work day and night to prepare myself for the ninja academy." Naruto answered as Minato looked at him bitterly. "You trained without my permission you know what, Its OK Naruto its o fucking k." Minato said while he raised his hand signaling everyone to clear out as He, Kushina and the twins turned around and began walking away Minato then stopped and spoke. "Naruto your done here after today you DEMON!" Minato said making Naruto angry as he turned the opposite way and walked away from his now old family while they looked at him in shock.

Flashback end.

At Orochimaru Laboratory aka Madara secret hideout unknown to everyone including Orochimaru.

"So what happened to bring young Naruto with us today?" Orochimaru asked as Danzo looked at him and spoke. "My men attempted to take him once today but he beat them and got away, The second time he was drained and he was captured with less effort than the first time." Danzo answered making Orochimaru laugh at his men efforts as they appeared to Orochimaru's main hideout. As they reach the research room Orochimaru laid Naruto on to the table and strapped him to the table just in case he tries to escape.

Danzo stood to the side while Orochimaru stuck a needle into Naruto draining a quarter of blood turning Naruto skin a bit pale. Orochimaru began going through some hand signs. "Ninja art: Mystical palm preserve justu." Orochimaru said stabilizing Naruto's body from the blood loss then he grabbed several packs filled with DNA with each of them belonging to a clan(But in fact it really belong to certain people). The first pack is the Senju clan Dna (Unkown to them its actually Hashirama's Dna), The second pack is the Uchiha clan Dna(Unkown to them its actually Madara's Dna), The third pack is the Hyuga clan Dna(Unkown to them its actually Hizashi's Dna), The fourth pack is the Kaguya clan Dna(The only one known to them as Kimmimaru's Dna) and The last pack is the Yuki clan Dna(Unkown to them its actually Haku's Dna).

Orochimaru put all the Dna packs into separate syringes and hooked them to a machine and began speaking. "This boy is the perfect one to test my results and make my ambition come true." Orochimaru said looking at Danzo. "And after the test I'll kill that ass licker Danzo permanently then me and this child can rule the world." Orochimaru thought.

"Orochimaru let's do this my boy I want to see the results." Danzo said smiling as Orochimaru pressed the button and the needles drilled into Naruto's skin making everything go white. All that was last seen was Naruto unconscious body, Orochimaru pulling a kunai out about to charge at Danzo and Danzo's surprised face.

Mindscape.

Naruto awoken in a large field in front of a giant tree which made him confused. Naruto began to look around and then when he looked up to the top of the tree he seen a woman staring down at him. The woman jumped down from the tree and looked at Naruto in confusion. The lady looked ageless and stood 5'6 with horns, white bluish flowing hair, pale skin and three eyes two of them white with no pupils with a bluish tint while the third eye is closed. This woman name is Kaguya Otsutsuki. She is currently staring still in shock. "Where am I?" Naruto asked in confusion while Kaguya began speaking. "Well, Naruto your unfortunately amongst the dead." Kaguya said laughing while Naruto looked sad.

"I can't believe im dead now, Well I guess now I won't get my chance to prove my dreams to the world." Naruto said as he started crying while shocking Kaguya. "What do you mean by that? Kaguya asked as a crying Naruto looked at her. "I wanted to prove to my family I can be great without them through hard work." Naruto answered shocking Kaguya while Shinju spoke. "You old hag, Quit joking around with my jailor while he visits me, You can still reach your dream Naruto you dunt were in your mind scape don't let this hag jokes get to you." Shinju said shocking Naruto as he wiped his tears while Kaguya spoke.

"QUIT CALLING ME OLD!" Kaguya yelled comically as Naruto spoke. "Wait wait wait lady who are you talking too yourself or something?" Naruto asked making Kaguya sweat drop and offending Shinju. "You dunt I am all seeing Divine tree Shinju." Shinju said shocking Naruto while Kaguya began laughing. "Wait THAT TREE CAN TALK?!" Naruto asked in confusion while Kaguya laughed even more while Shinju spoke. " Yes you idiot you thought the old hag was a man too. Shinju said while Kaguya got a tick mark. "So that explains you, But who are you lady?" Naruto asked. "I am Kaguya Otsutsuki the Rabbit goddess your Ancestor." Kaguya answered shocking Naruto.

"So what's Shinju to me then and why he say I'm his jailor?" Naruto asked as Shinju sweat dropped while Kaguya spoke. "Shinju's your tailed beast." Kaguya answered shocking Naruto. "Wait I know my brother and sister are jinchuriki but I don't get how I'm one." A confused Naruto said while Shinju began speaking as Kaguya watched on. "Yeah they are only of the Nine tailed foxes chakra and the other Jinchuriki are only holding their chakras as well thanks to your idiot father." Shinju said as Naruto and Kaguya looked on. "But how he have something to do with that?" Naruto asked as Kaguya began speaking. "Well the sealing method he done brought all of tailed beast souls together to your body while leaving the other Jinchuriki with just their tailed beast chakras." Kaguya answered making Naruto understand everything now. "So they never trained me because they feared me so then who gave me this giant scroll then?" Naruto asked shocking both Kaguya and Shinju.

Tears began falling from Kaguya eyes as Shinju sat there shocked while Kaguya began speaking. "You kept that scroll and actually used it to train?" Kaguya asked. "Yeah I did, I woke up one day a year ago from a dream with it, the dream had a lady in it that was asking me weird questions about what kind of person am I." Naruto answered. "So he remembers that dream and has been training this whole time he reminds me so much of them both." Kaguya thought as Shinju spoke.

"Alright dunt on the outside your in a laboratory getting injected with various of Dna's I'm trying to fuse it with your body's blood so you can handle it when you awaken." Shinju said while Naruto was shocked. "Wait Tree man exactly where am I?" Naruto asked as Shinju sweat drop. "I told you were in your m-. Shinju began to say until Naruto spoke. "I mean outside of my mind." Naruto said while Shinju continued speaking. "Oh your in a laboratory 2 miles from your village." Shinju said as Kaguya hugged Naruto motherly shocking Shinju and Naruto while she began speaking. "Just know your not alone anymore ok we'll help you in this fight."

"Yes I know now thank you." Naruto said as a tear fell out his eye as he began enveloping in a white light and began fading while Kaguya and Shinju began watching as Naruto began speaking. "I never forget you both." Naruto said making Kaguya smile and Shinju speak. "You dunt your never be alone after today. Shinju said as Kaguya spoke also. "Don't forget to train and eat healthy Jin I mean Naruto." Kaguya said as Naruto completely faded with a smile. Kaguya and Shinju then looked at each other as a circle formation began form around them and in between them as they began putting chakra into the inner circle to help Naruto.

Back at the laboratory.

Orochimaru and Danzo are currently clashing their kunai's. "Orochimaru what are you doing you fool?" Danzo asked as while Orochimaru starting laughing as he started beating his kunai into Danzo's (Unkown to Danzo, Orochimaru is putting chakra into Danzo's body) until he jumped back and spoke. "You fool you think I would give this experiment too you, Ha please." Orochimaru said as the place Naruto was at exploded making a few things collaspe, Orochimaru and Danzo had separated from each other. Danzo(now at a unseen distance) and Orochimaru both turned to the spot. They seen Naruto and the changes he went through. Naruto still stood 3'9 but now had bluish white hair and three eyes, Two of his eyes were white with no pupils with a bluish tint while the third eye was closed.

Briefly outside of the laboratory.

Unkown to them outside the laboratory 100 Leaf village ninja's and 25 Anbu ninja's were currently about to in their case finally about to bust Orochimaru for his crimes.

Back inside the laboratory.

Orochimaru spoke to Naruto while Danzo watched on. "Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki how do you feel?" Orochimaru asked while unknown to him he offended Naruto while Danzo watched on. "Don't call me by that name its just Naruto, So why you take me by force huh?" Naruto asked while looking down. "Cause of your unique chakra Naruto it's the perfect form of energy to perform my special experiment on. Orochimaru said smiling. "Oh really I'm grateful and all, But IM NOBODY'S PUPPET!" Naruto said as bones came from his body as his chakra began to make the laboratory freeze in a few areas. Naruto then sensed various chakra signatures as well as Danzo.

Danzo threw a explosive kunai at a wall and blew a hole in to it and began escaping. While Naruto began raising his chakra as the Leaf village forces entered and began charging towards him and Orochimaru. Orochimaru went through some hand signs and summoned a giant snake and charged at at Leaf ninja's and began attacking them. While Naruto activated his Byakugan and began shooting bones at the and struck them in instant killing points taking them out instantly due the enhanced vision of the Byakugan. As more ninja came in Kaguya spoke in Naruto's thoughts(THE THOUGHT CONVERSATION/TTC).

"Naruto use the forest creation technique. Kaguya said in the TTC. "Ok Kaguya." Naruto said to her in TTC as he began going through various hand signs instantly. "Wood style: Forest creation." Naruto said as wood began rising from the ground killing many ninja's easily. Naruto then began escaping through the back leaving Orochimaru but he turned to Naruto and was about give him a curse mark.

But one of the surviving ninja's threw a exploding kunai which blew up in his face making him fly back into a wall causing his memory to blank out a bit when he looked up he became confused. More ninja began coming in the laboratory surrounding Orochimaru. The ninja in front of Orochimaru began to clear the way. Orochimaru saw a man he knew very very well and knew he was done for. The man in front of him is in his mid to late 60's who stood 5'7 with tanned skin, gray hair and gray eyes wearing a unique black leaf ninja uniform. This man is Hiruzen Sarutobi, The former 3rd Hokage aka The god of shinobi looking at him. "Well I'm fucked." Orochimaru thought.

3 Hours later in the Village.

Naruto eyes became normal again and his chakra went back to normal after fighting through many ninja's to escape the laboratory with his life. Naruto is now walking through the village tired, hungry and exhausted on the verge of passing out. He was down the road from a Ramen shop called Ichiraku ramen he began smelling the broth as he began walking past the shop he looked in there and thought he saw somebody wave their hand at him. So he backed up to the ramen stand and saw the hand wave again. Naruto walked into the ramen stand and seen a man in his late 40's standing 5'8 tall with gray hair, tanned skin and black eyes wearing a Ichiraku ramen uniform. This man is Teuchi Ichiraku aka Gambling King and Leader of Ichiraku Family. Teuchi began speaking to Naruto.

"Hey kid you ok?" Teuchi asked. "I think so I'm just very tired." Naruto answered as Teuchi looked at him and fixed a bowl of ramen and gave it to him and spoke. "Its alright kid your gonna be OK I saw everything that happened earlier today it was so wrong and terrible to see that happen. So I decided to let you work here and stay with me." Teuchi said shocking Naruto while Danzo walked in and began speaking. " I will handle the living expenses." Danzo said while Teuchi looked at him as well as Naruto.

"Elder Danzo you know Naruto too?" Teuchi asked as Danzo begun speaking. "Yes I do he's a talented shinobi already not even being In the academy yet." Danzo answered honestly while Naruto watched on as Teuchi spoke. "I know he talented too from what my daughter tell me she always see's him train." Teuchi said confusing Naruto. "Wait who's your daughter old man Teuchi? Naruto asked as Teuchi began speaking. "My daughter name is Ayame Ichiraku." Teuchi answered making Naruto remember. "Ohhhhhh I remember." Naruto said.

Flash back.

Naruto was at the park by himself like always training and practicing till he sweat. After a while he began doing push ups and a 6 year old girl that stood 3'7 with tanned skin, brown long hair and brown eyes wearing a dress. This girl is Ayame Ichiraku and she was currently walking not really looking anywhere in sight and tripped over Naruto and got up looking at him and spoke. "YOU WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!" Ayame yelled as Naruto looked up at her and spoke. "HEY YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KICKED ME!" Naruto replied. "HA SO YOU TRIPPED ME ON PURPOSE." Ayame said while Naruto grew a tick mark. "NOOOOOO ITS NOT THAT AT ALL!" Naruto said as she began chasing him.

Flashback end.

"Yeah that's Ayame for you." Teuchi said as Naruto looked on while Danzo smiled not even realizing a justu is currently setting in on his mind to make him forget everything that happened a couple of a hours ago(Unknown to him and Orochimaru the one who set the jutsu on Danzo and also forgot the event). Danzo then began to look around.

"How did I get here?" Danzo asked confusing Naruto and Teuchi like hell. "Elder Danzo you've been here for little while now." Teuchi said as Naruto looked at Danzo and spoke.

"Well old man think back through the roots of the day and you'll be able to remember what happened and how you got here." Naruto said as Teuchi stared on smiling. "Ah 'ROOT' huh that sounds nice this young boy just helped me even better now I know what too do now." Danzo thought before Teuchi began talking. "Well elder Danzo Naruto will stay with me tonight and begin working tomorrow when your ready for accommodations you let me know." Teuchi said. "Ok and Teuchi?" Danzo asked while Teuchi looked at him.

"Yes Elder Danzo?" Teuchi asked as Danzo began to speak. "I will be getting young Naruto tomorrow will that be fine with you?" Danzo asked as Teuchi stared at Danzo. "Of course as long as its after work." Teuchi answered smiling. "That's more than fine." Danzo said as they all got up, Danzo started leaving to prepare for the next day while Naruto and Teuchi began closing down the ramen shop. Not knowing how much their meeting at the ramen shop change the future.

1 Hour later at the Ichiraku house hold.

Naruto and Teuchi just walked in and Naruto instantly began looking around in amazement. While Teuchi broke the silence. "Well how you like it Naruto?" Teuchi asked looking at Naruto. "Its beautiful here. Naruto answered honestly as Teuchi began speaking.

"The guess room is right over there you know I'm a old man and I'm sorry for not being a good host but I got to get some rest I'll show you the rest of the house in the morning." Teuchi said pointing to the guestroom while he began to go to his room. Naruto went to the guestroom and laid down hopefully waiting for sleep to consume him. As he let sleep consume him. In reality Naruto's whole body was teleported to his mind scape unknown to him and everyone in the house.

Mind scape.

Naruto got up in confusion and seen Kaguya and Shinju in front of him and broke the silence. "What am I doing here? A confused Naruto asked as Kaguya began speaking. "We brought you here too train you in your kekkei genkai abilities and to control your tailed beast powers." Kaguya answered shocking Naruto. "But granny that sounds like it'll take years to do." Naruto said as Shinju laughed and began explain. "Well luck is on our side then cause a second here is a whole day."

Shinju said calming Naruto down and excited him while Kaguya pulled out the Otsusuki clan scroll as Naruto begun speaking. "Really so when we start?" A excited Naruto asked. "Your will begin after you read this scroll." Kaguya said motherly surprising Naruto further. "WAIT how long will it take for me to read that?" Naruto asked as Shinju began to speak.

"A month to be precise but I'll try to make it more exciting." Shinju said as Kaguya began laughing and spoke. "And how your gonna make his training more fun?" Kaguya said as Shinju began transforming. After the transformation was done Shinju stood 6'0 with pale skin, white bluish slick hair and three eyes two of the eyes were white with no pupils and a bluish tint while the third eye was shut. Shocking Naruto and Kaguya while Shinju began laughing and spoke. "What am I ugly?" Shinju asked as Naruto laughed while Kaguya was shocked. "Jin is that you?" Kaguya asked while Shinju eyes widened. "Yes it is but I can explain you old hag."

Shinju now known as Jin said before he could say anything Kaguya hugged him. "I can't believe it what type of husband call his own wife a hag." Naruto thought as Kaguya comically slapped Jin. "How did this happened? Kaguya asked. "It was the boys." Jin said making Kaguya instantly understand.

"Wait what happened?" Naruto asked as Kaguya looked down while Jin began speaking. "Read the scroll and find out about your history dunt and you'll find out." Jin said laughing.

A month later in the mind scape.

Naruto read the history part of the scroll, Learning about Shinju the divine god tree, Jin the first strongest human, Kaguya the rabbit goddesses, Hagomoro the sage of six paths, Hamura the Byakugan King, Dashi the unknown, Indra the Sages prodigy, Asura the '2nd Sage or six paths', Dongo the illegitimate son of Hagomoro, The Otsutsuki clan split into diverse clans and all of their secrets. Naruto now had a verity of information and knowledge of his history. He was now fully ready to train as he walked in the field a bright light flash in front of him. A man appeared in front of him looking straight into his eyes.

The man stood 5'11 with horns, pale skin, short white bluish hair and 3 eyes 2 of them white with no pupils and a bluish tint while the third eye was shut wearing a blue elegant robe. This man in front of Naruto is Dashi Otsutsuki. He broke the silence between them. "Hello Naruto I am your direct ancestor Dashi Otsutsuki." Dashi said surprising Naruto. "Wait what I thought I already me-." Naruto began until Dashi raised his hand in a polite way to speak. "I see you already met mother and father, I can also see the confusion on your face so let me explain." Dashi said as Naruto began to listen.

"Now me in my current form am a soul that transcends to a person after a relative descended straight from my genes dies, Now in your case this is very rare my friend cause you met my parents as well, So I can honestly deduce their appearances due to them both being connected to the Shinju." Dashi said as Naruto began to speak. "Wait I thought Jin was Shinju." Naruto said making Dashi laugh. "Shinju is my father's sensei not my father, But it was thanks to my brothers they are somewhat fused." Dashi said very seriously. "Oh yeah I did read that in the scroll it said that Kaguya turned evil but she didn't she just only created a prison through a justu." Naruto said as Dashi smiled. "I see you learned the truth as well I'm proud of you." A smiling Dashi said as Kaguya and Jin appeared and was shocked at what they saw.

"DASHI!" A wide eyed Jin and Kaguya said as Kaguya quickly ran up hugged Dashi and Naruto while Jin came up and hugged them as well. Naruto being shocked at ever feeling such affection and never feeling love finally broke down and let go began to cry as they hugged. He finally felt peace and love for the first time in his life. They all saw how Naruto life went and understood it all the way due to their experience in life they all lived once.

They all broke up the hug while Naruto wiped his tears away and began smiling as Dashi began walking towards Jin and began going through hand signs. Jin began to speak. "I see my son your about to separate me and Shinju?" Jin asked. "Of course Father prepare yourself." Dashi said as he finished the hand signs. "Soul bound release justu." Dashi said as Jin began glowing and separated into 2 different beings. After the justu faded Jin was seen and the combat form of Shinju was seen. Shinju combat form was not what most people expected. Shinju's body was a muscular spiky flower with 10 peddles on top of his head symbolizing his tails shocking everyone.

Naruto began laughing while Kaguya, Dashi and Jin tried to hold in their laughter but too began laughing as Shinju began speaking. "You bastards wanna laugh at something then take this." Shinju said charging at them thus beginning Naruto training.

5 months later in the mind scape.

Naruto trained his absolute hardest successfully mastering the Otsutsuki clan traits, Shinju's tailed beast forms and Dashi's chakra training expect for 'Dark side'(which is complete chakra training) training since his body was too young for it. They all stood in front of Naruto while he prepared to leave as began speaking. "You guys I really thank you for the training, You training with you all really changed my way of thinking about most people and its been fun too." Naruto said as Shinju began laughing. "You dunt you still acting like its your last time seeing us why do you do that?" Shinju asked as Kaguya, Jin and Dashi looked on.

"Because I fear the day it will be my last time seeing you all." Naruto answered honestly as Kaguya hugged him and spoke. "No matter what we'll be you in body and spirit never forget that OK. " Kaguya said while Dashi began speaking. "Yeah you little brat." Dashi said comically and brotherly while Shinju and Jin laughed as Jin begun speaking. "Naruto you remember your mission besides the your first priority if it ever occur. Jin said as Naruto smiled as Dashi, Shinju and Kaguya watched on. "Oh don't worry I will." Naruto said as he begins fading. When he returned to the real world he peacefully went to sleep for the night.

The next day in the real world at 11:00 am.

After a good night of sleep at the Ichiraku house. Naruto woke up the next day and noticed Ayames already gone. So while Naruto and Teuchi got prepared for work. Teuchi showed Naruto the house as promised and then left. As the day go on Naruto Teuchi and a shocked Ayame arrived at the ramen stand Ayame broke the silence. "Hey what are you doing here?" Ayame asked as Teuchi began speaking.

"My sweet princess Naruto works here now, He's the new employee I told you about." Teuchi answered smiling. "Father you told me its somebody I'm friends with and that's gonna help the family on gambling night not someone I wanna beat up." Ayame said comically as Naruto eyes widened. "Wait wait why you wanna beat me up for?" A nervous Naruto asked comically. "BECAUSE YOU TRIPPED ME!" Ayame yelled comically as Teuchi began laughing as they stepped into the stand and began working.

6 hours later at the stand.

After sometime of learning and working. Naruto began serving people their food and even made up his own special as customers tried it and the delighted costumers were enjoying the Ramen so well that they began spreading the word around the village. Thus bringing more customers, But then the Hokage and his wife arrived to try out the new special and they brought the 'twins' of triplets with them. Menma stood 3'9 with spiky slick blonde hair, fair skin and purple eyes wearing a black jumpsuit. He was standing next to his Sister Natsumi. Natsumi stood 3'9 with long red hair fair skin with purple eyes wearing a dress. They all began sitting down as they all began waiting for their orders.

When Naruto saw them his smile turned to a frown and Minato looked up and seen Naruto and got up in a outrage and spoke. "NARUTO NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Minato yelled as Kushina and the 'Twins' to notice him then Kushina begun speaking. "Yes Naruto you have a lot of explaining to do." Kushina said as Teuchi walked up. "Ah Lord Hokage is there something wrong?" Teuchi asked. "Yes I want to ask why is Naruto here?" Minato asked as Kushina looked on as well while Naruto and Teuchi chuckled and spoke. "Ah Lord Hokage Naruto works here and has been doing a great progress at the stand. Teuchi said in pride as Minato face turned bitter.

Minato then turned to Naruto and spoke. "So you work here, Well that ends here now." Minato said as he jumped up and charged at Naruto, Naruto backed up a bit and got into stance. But Danzo jumped in the middle and separated Minato and Naruto by sending them into opposite directions. As Naruto landed Kushina tried to grab Naruto. But Naruto flipped away from her. Which made Menma think Naruto attempted to land a blow on Kushina. So he began charging at Naruto before he could land as soon as Naruto landed he saw Menma grabbed his arm slapped him and swung him into a stall. Before anything else happened Danzo appeared beside Naruto and broke the silence as Minato got up.

"Lord Hokage I think you have the wrong boy. Danzo said as Minato rage built up and spoke. "How do I have the wrong child, he's my damn son Danzo." Minato said as Teuchi still looking at his business while Danzo began speaking. "Actually this is my young apprentice and business partner Naruto Otsutsuki, So you do have the wrong person and if you would've attacked him you would've broken a decree." Danzo said making Kushina eyes widen as Natsumi was checking on Menma while Minato looked at Naruto and then Menma as Teuchi began crying as he spoke.

"My business is ruined I scarified everything to build this." Teuchi said as Ayame comfort him she turned around and looked the hokage and his family and spoke. "Thanks a lot for-." Ayame began saying before Naruto covered her mouth and spoke. "Don't say anything I'll pay for all of the damages they aren't worth it." Naruto said as Menma got up and spoke. "What you say?" Menma said as Kushina restrained him with a chakra chain while Naruto took his hand off Ayame mouth and spoke.

"Havent you already disgraced your family for once already." Naruto said shutting Menma's mouth as Natsumi spoke. "That's a little harsh isn't it." Natsumi said as Naruto laughed. "Ha not really what's wrong with big brother scolding little brother on his skills." Naruto said shocking everyone Expect Minato, Kushina and Teuchi. "Why is your hair light blue?" Natsumi asked while everyone waited for answers. "Cause I went through deep changes that's all now old man Danzo can we go now I'm sick of looking at this family." Naruto said as Danzo nodded and they both turned around and disappeared while everyone stood there while Minato punched the ground in rage. "DAMN IT." Minato said.

At the Sarutobi's painting gallery.

Sarutobi was currently smoking while talking to Danzo and Naruto about their new business as Sarutobi began speaking. "So you 2 really put a lot of money into this plan are you sure it will benefit the village?" Sarutobi asked while he put the paper on to the table as Danzo began speaking. "Of course Sarutobi you should know I want whats best for the village more than anything." Danzo said as he smiled while Naruto began speaking. "Yes Lord third we've really been waiting for this moment for a long time."

Naruto said while Danzo signed his side of the paper. "Ah yes young Naruto why you also paid for Ichiraku ramen damages?" Sarutobi asked while Naruto began signing his side of the paper while Danzo spoke. "Because he works there and support Mr. Teuchi business." Danzo answered honestly as Naruto finished signing the papers. "I see I wanna congratulate you both on this new Organization today Root is officially active." Sarutobi said happily as they all drunk their tea. "This is going to be a beautiful partnership for the village." Sarutobi thought.

7 years later.

The village hidden in the leaves changed in many ways more 'good' than bad. A few events happened as well like The Uchiha uprising cease fire, The leaf vs stone treaty getting signed, The Hyuga clan branch vs main family argument/separation, The civilian rights decree and Root expanding to different countries recruiting many people each day as well as Naruto root training and working at Ichiraku Ramen.

At the academy at 10:00am.

A graduating class is currently taking place in the leaf village. These students worked their bones, blood, sweat and tears to get where their at today. But today they'll be getting another surprise. A now 12 year old Naruto stood in front of the class waiting to be introduced. Naruto now stood 5'0 with his bluish white hair being more spikier with a blue head band covering his third eye and now wearing a long sleeve Orange shirt with black pants. He is currently standing next to their teacher Iruka Umino. Iruka stood 5'9 stood 5'9 with tanned skin, brown hair in a ponytail and brown eyes wearing a leaf village chunin uniform.

As they both stood in front of the class while they were having a conversation amongst each other. Iruka spoke up. "Alright everyone quiet down a bit." Iruka said while the class continued talking. "BIGHEAD JUSTU. Iruka thought as his head got bigger creeping out Naruto while the class didn't notice. "I SAID QUIET DOWN YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Iruka yelled comically while everyone quiet down and began listening as Iruka continued to speak. "Today we have a new graduating student with us today coming to graduate with you all from our private teaching hours and special training anbu organization Root now you may introduce yourself to the class." Iruka said as he turned to Naruto before he spoke.

"Hello everyone I am Naruto Otsutsuki nice to meet you all." Naruto said while he looked around the class as a some people began looking at him especially Menma and Natsumi. "THAT PISS DRINKING BASTARD IS IN HERE!" Menma thought while Natsumi watched him stare at Naruto. But Naruto noticed Menma staring at him as Iruka began speaking. "Naruto you may go find a seat." Iruka said as Naruto began looking for a seat. Naruto seen a few seats empty but chose the seat closet to him and sat next to a boy known as Sasuke Uchiha. Which shocked Menma as the class began talking. Menma went over to Naruto and began speaking. "Naruto?" Menma asked as Naruto looked up at him and spoke. "Yeah Menma what do you want?" Naruto said making Natsumi smile at her brothers getting along. "Your in Sakura loves dream seat I'd advise you to get up." Menma said gaining Sasuke's attention.

Sasuke stood 5'3 with black duck style hair, fair skin and black eyes wearing a blue shirt and white shorts. Sasuke began speaking. "You don't have to move anywhere new guy she doesn't even sit there and Menma beat it loser." Sasuke said Pissing Menma off. "Piss licking bastard." Menma said while Naruto laughed as Natsumi got up came to them and began speaking to them. "Well Naruto I'm glad to see you've been doing well." Natsumi said hoping things go well. "Its good too see your good as well Natsumi." Naruto said genuinely happy for the first time in a long time. While they were talking 2 girls rushed in the door.

The first girl is Sakura Haruno. Sakura stood 5'3 with long pink hair, fair skin and green eyes wearing a red dress. The second girl is Ino Yamamaka. Ino stood 5'3 with blonde hair in a long ponytail, fair skin and blue eyes wearing a purple dress her and Sakura were arguing about who won their race cause the winner would sit next to Sasuke. But they looked over to the seat and seen Naruto(Who they thought was a clone of Menma with blue hair in a transformation) sitting next to Sasuke.

They both went over there and Sakura began speaking. "Menma who told you to sit there?" Sakura asked shocking and offending both Naruto and Menma while Natsumi and Sasuke watched on along with the rest of the class as Naruto turned to Menma and spoke. "Menma who's the 2 broads?" Naruto asked smiling while Sakura and Ino pale faced as Ino began to notice the difference. "Menma quit trying to be cool its not working for you." Sakura said While Menma, Sasuke, Natsumi, Naruto even Ino along with the class pale faced. "Uh Sakura that's not me. Menma said honestly while Sakura eyes widened. "Then who is he? Sakura asked in confusion. "I am Naruto Otsutsuki new graduating student." Naruto said.

"Im sorry Naruto but you can't sit there." Sakura said while 2 boys walked over to them. The first boy is Shikamaru Nara. Shikamaru stood 5'3 with black hair in a ponytail, fair skin and black eyes wearing a gray shirt and black pants. Standing next to the second boy Choji Akimichi. Choji is a heavy set boy standing 5'3 with brown hair, fair skin and black eyes wearing a green shirt with blue shorts. Shikamaru began to speak. "Ino, Sakura quit being so troublesome to the new guy already." Shikamaru while Naruto smiled and spoke. "Its not a problem I'll let 'ugly' have the seat." Naruto said shocking everyone. "He just called Sakura love ugly." Menma thought while he looked at Sakura's shocked face. "Oh noo he's done it now how troublesome." Shikamaru thought as Natsumi looked on in while Sakura began speaking. "HOW DARE YOU!" Sakura yelled comically as she tried to hit Naruto but he ducked and her hit landed on Menma making him swirl back into the wall.

Naruto began looking at Ino while Menma was getting up from the comical blow. As everyone watched on, Naruto began speaking. "And you?" Naruto asked pointing to Ino shocking her. "Uh yes?"Ino said as Sakura began looking at Ino and Naruto. "That's right tell her like you told me bastard." Sakura thought comically before Naruto began speaking. "Why you have a frown someone as 'beautiful' as you should smile more." Naruto said surprising and shocking everyone especially Sakura. "WHAT HE CALL ME UGLY BUT CALLS HER BEAUTIFUL!" Sakura thought as Ino started blushing while Shikamaru spoke. "Well this was unexpected." Shikamaru said as Choji looked to him and spoke. "Yeah it really is who would've thought he survive them 2." Choji said completely shocked at the whole situation while Sasuke began speaking. "Hmmph great Naruto you attracted the losers." Sasuke said making Menma, Shikamaru and Choji looked at him while Menma begin to speak. "Sasuke shut the hell up you stuck up bastard." Menma said making Sasuke look at him. "Don't matter what you think of me loser." Sasuke said as 2 boys and a girl walked up to the group.

The girl is Hinata Hyuga. Hinata stood 5'1 with dark blue hair, fair skin and white eyes with no pupils with a tint of lavender wear a beige jacket with black pants. Hinata is currently standing next to the 2 boys smiling at Naruto. The first boy is Shino Aburame. Shino stood 5'3 with a black curly fro, fair skin and black eyes wearing sunglasses a white jack and brown pants looking at the crowd with no emotion. The second boy and last of the group is Kiba Inuzuka, Kiba stood 5'3 with black hair, fair skin and black slanted eyes wearing a gray jacket and blue pants with a white dog named akamaru on his head. Kiba was staring at the 'twins' with distain while Shino begun speaking. "Greetings Naruto I am Shino aburame." Shino said while Hinata began speaking. "Hi-, Hi Naruto I am Hinata Hyuga." Hinata said as Naruto stared at them smiling making Hinata blush while Kiba put out his hand and spoke. "And I am Kiba Inuzuka." Kiba said as Naruto shook his hand and begun speaking. "Thank you for the introducing yourselves and I want to ask who are the rest of you?" Naruto asked. Everyone began introducing themselves and began having a conversation with each other for a while.

1 Hour and 30 minutes later.

After having a conversation and laughing Naruto got to know everyone In the class and even let Sakura sit in her dream seat to much of Sasuke irritation. Iruka stepped in the classroom and begun speaking. "Alright you guys its time to assign you too your teams." Iruka said as he grabbed his list and began naming team 1 to 6 and began speaking. "Team 7 Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Otsutsuki your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Iruka said. "They finally chose the best." Sasuke thought. "Its not fair." Ino thought. "Got damn it." Naruto thought. "Yes I knew true love will conquer all but along with him too I don't know." Sakura in TTC. "CHA STILL HELL YEAH." Crazy Sakura in TTC. "I really wanted to be on a team with Naruto to get too know him better. Hinata thought as they all looked on as Iruka begun speaking. "Team 8 Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi." Iruka said as they looked at each other. "ALRIGHT I FINALLY GOT PICKED." Kiba thought. "Well finally got something to do. Shino thought. "I can do it I know I can."

Hinata thought as Iruka began continuing. Since team 9 is still in circulation imma skip to team 10 . "Team 10 Ino Yamamaka, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka said shocking them all. "Damn it now im stuck with Ino how troublesome." Shikamaru thought. "Im hungry maybe we can go out to eat after this. Choji thought. "Im stuck with these 2 idiots." Ino thought as Iruka begun continuing. "Team 11 Menma Namikaze Uzumaki, Natsumi Namikaze Uzumaki and due to a special request being turned down Yakumo Kurama will be your third teammate and you sensei will be Kushina Namikaze Uzumaki." Iruka said. "Well I see were a team like I expected. Menma thought in disappointment. "What special request and who's Yakumo." Natsumi thought as Iruka continued. "Now you all will be in this classroom till your sensei's arrive." Iruka said as the class began to wait.

As team 8 team 10 sensei's came and got them straight after the team assignment, Iruka, Team 7 and 11 sat and waited for their sensei's to come in after a while. Then Kushina stepped into the class room and spoke. "I'm here for Naruto, Menma and Natsumi Namikaze Uzumaki." Kushina said confusing Everyone in the classroom. Iruka began speaking. "Um Kushina sensei Naruto's last name is Otsutsuki and he's on team 7." Iruka said as Kushina looked at him. "Iruka sensei I made a special request for Naruto to be put on team 11. " said shocking Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura as well as Menma and Natsumi. "Im aware Kushina sensei but that request was denied." Iruka said enraging Kushina. "By whom?" Kushina asked.

"By team 7 sensei." Iruka answered. "Who is team 7 sensei? Kushina asked." Kakashi Hatake." Iruka answered honestly as Kushina signaled Menma and Natsumi and began walking away. Naruto sat there and smiled turning to Sakura and Sakura an spoke. "You guys OK?" Naruto asked. "What was that about?" Sasuke asked while Sakura looked at Naruto for answers as well but before he could say anything a voice. " Well hey you guys." The voice said as they all turned to the door.

TO BE CONTINUED

ITS YA BOY SARAJ HERE ENDING THE CHAPTER I WAS GONNA MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONGER AND INCLUDE THE TEST PART OF THE STORY BUT I COULDN'T CAUSE THE CHAPTER WOULD BE TOO LONG TO READ. THIS CHAPTER TOOK MAKE 2 DAYS TO WRITE AND LIKE I SAID ITS GONNA DIFFERENT THAN THE MANGA/ANIME START SO I GUESS IT WAS MEANT TO BE. I HOPE YALL ENJOYED READING AND WILL SUPPORT THE STORY. CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON.

PEACE ✌


	2. Ch2:Teamwork,Zabuza And True objective

Chapter 2: Teamwork, Zabuza and True objective.

Wassup its ya boy Saraj back with some more Naruto New age of the ninja. Last time was a little awkward getting to know the new Naruto and changes of the story but its time to begin where we left off.

I also noticed the mistakes I made in chapter 1 I fixed them and thank you for your honest opinions and keep em up ?.

I don't not own Naruto nor the Star wars themes I add to the story I only own the changes I make too the story.

Back to the academy.

"Well hey you guys." The voice said as they all looked to the door. They had seen a man that stood 5'11 with gray gravity defying hair, fair skin and black eyes but his right eye was covered wearing a leaf village jonin uniform. This man is team 7 sensei Kakashi Hatake aka The copy ninja. He was currently looking at them all in confusion and spoke. "Uh are you guys OK?" Kakashi asked as Sakura looked at him and spoke. "Sensei your late." Sakura said while Kakashi began laughing and spoke. "So not my problem now all of you meet me on the roof five minutes. Kakashi said as he vanished in Body flicker as Naruto walked up to Sakura and Sasuke and vanished in a Body flicker along with them.

On the roof.

They all got to the roof at the same time Kakashi did surprising him and as he began speaking. "Well I'm impressed which one of you did the Body flicker technique?" Kakashi said as Sasuke looked around while Sakura began speaking. "I bet it was Sasuke he's mysterious like that." Sakura said as Sasuke looked at Sakura and spoke. "It wasn't me who did it. Sasuke said shocking Kakashi and Sakura. "It was me." Naruto said while Sakura looked at him shocked while Sasuke was just broading as Kakashi began speaking. "Good job Naruto now back to business I want you all to introduce yourselves one by one." Kakashi said as they all found a place to sit and make them selves comfortable.

"So sensei can you give us a example of how to do it?" Sakura asked. "Ok my name is Kakashi Hatake, My likes are good things, My dislike are bad things and my dreams are well they've already come true." Kakashi said as they all pale faced. "ALL WE LEARNED WAS HIS NAME!" All three of them thought as Kakashi began speaking.

"Well now that's over Pinkie can go first. Kakashi said pointing to Sakura. "My name is Sakura Haruno, My likes are (she giggles and looks at Sasuke), My dislikes are Ino pig and one Organization (Sakura looks at Naruto and grit her teeth) and My dreams are(Sakura squeals and giggles looking at Sasuke)." Sakura said while Sasuke is annoyed and Naruto is offended as Kakashi just watched. "Girls her age now days are more interested in boys than training." Kakashi thought before he continued speaking.

"Ok then you duck ass go." Kakashi said pointing to Sasuke. "Hmmph My name is Sasuke Uchiha, My likes are tomatoes, training and strong opponents, My dislikes are many things and My dreams is to be best of the best and honor my clan." Sasuke said while they all looked on. "He sounds so cool. Sakura thought. "A hotheaded powerhouse". Kakashi thought before he continued.

"You bluehead fish midget your turn." Kakashi said as Naruto got a tick mark and began speaking. "My name is Naruto Otsutsuki(Kakashi's face was so offended and surprised that Naruto dropped his last name that nobody notice his mask was half way off), My likes are food, gardening, training and history, My dislikes are liars who lie for nothing and As for my ambitions I don't want to talk about them." Naruto said as they all looked at him.

"I gotta mysterious one." Kakashi thought before he began speaking. "Well since introductions is over let's go." Kakashi said as they all got up and began leaving the roof.

45 Minutes later at Training field 7.

Team 7 had arrived at their training field Kakashi stopped and turned to them and spoke. "Now to begin your genin test." Kakashi said shocking all three as Sakura spoke. " But sensei we already did our test." Sakura as Naruto and Sasuke nodded in agreement. "Oh that, That was only the academy test." Kakashi said as he began laughing while they all looked at each other. "Aww come on guys don't be nervous I believe you guys can do it I mean the percentage of failing is only 66 percent now turn them frowns upside down." Kakashi said as they all pale faced as he pulled out timer and 2 bells and continued speaking. "Now you guys have until 3 o'clock to get these bells from me if you fail to get them you go back to the academy." Kakashi said while he straps the bells to his side as they began preparing. "Me and Sasuke on a team without Naruto just too perfect." Sakura thought in happiness. "Hmmph I can not fail this test for anything." Sasuke thought in determination. "Only 2 bells this is too weird." Naruto thought in confusion while Kakashi began speaking.

"Are you guys ready?" Kakashi asked as they all nodded. "GO!" Kakashi yelled as they all jump back into the forest to find hiding spots.

With Sakura.

Sakura was currently hiding in a bush trying to find Sasuke. "My dear Sasuke where are you." Sakura thought as a 'rough wind' blew past her bringing all the 'leaves' up blocking her vision. When the 'leaves' cleared up she heard a stick crack and she spoke. "Who's there?" Sakura asked but no one answered and she looked behind her and saw 'Sasuke' coming from a bush riddled with kunai and shuriken. "Sasuke what happened?" Sakura asked in a state of shock. "Its Kakashi he's too strong Sakura get out of here as quickly as you can." Sasuke said as he passed out shocking Sakura severely then she turned and seen Kakashi, Kakashi pushes her down to the ground as she tried to get up Kakashi pushed her back down and turned her around and put his right arm on the top of her back. Then proceed to use his left hand to rip off the bottom of her dress and panties while he unzips his pants and proceeds to rape her. Sakura began to scream. "NOOO SENSEI STOP PLEASE YOUR HURTING ME!" Sakura screamed. "Shut up whore your under my command." Kakashi said as Sakura continued scream. "NOOOOOO!" Sakura screamed as everything went white.

With Kakashi.

Sakura was then seen screaming out of nowhere in her hiding spot with her clothes normal and all with Kakashi nowhere in sight as she proceed to pass out. Kakashi came from the top of the tree. "First lesson Genjustu. Kakashi said as he laughed before he walked off and disappeared in a Body flicker.

With Sasuke.

Sasuke came out into a open field and stopped an began looking around to see if anything funny going on. Sasuke began to see a shadow walking towards him from the opposite side, As the shadow fully came out of the forest the sun light revealed Kakashi. "Well Sasuke are you ready for this beat down." Kakashi said mocking Sasuke, but Sasuke began smiling and spoke.

"Ha sensei I'm different from Naruto and Sakura." Sasuke said in confidence. "Your right Sasugay your not like them your much weaker." Kakashi said as he started laughing. Sasuke began charging toward Kakashi and attempted to land a blow. But Kakashi dodged the blow and tripped Sasuke and kicked him making Sasuke fly a few distance away.

Kakashi began charging towards Sasuke, As Sasuke began getting up Kakashi punched him in the face repeatedly and then kicked him to the side. Sasuke got up and charged at Kakashi attempted to draw his fist back, Kakashi put his guard up as Sasuke got closer. "I got him." Sasuke thought as he jumped up in the air and did a flip preparing to do head kick on Kakashi, But Kakashi grabbed his foot and drug his face in and punched Sasuke making him fly a few feet back as Sasuke got up Kakashi spoke.

"I see you know the Uchiha style well, But the Uchiha style only works when the sharingan is activated." Kakashi said angering Sasuke. "HOW THE HELL YOU WOULD KNOW!" Sasuke yelled as he began going through hand signs. "Those hand signs." Kakashi thought in shock. "Fire style: Fire ball justu." Sasuke said as a fire ball came from his mouth engulfing 'Kakashi', As the fire cleared Kakashi was no where to be seen. Sasuke began to look around the area in front of him to see if Kakashi is around anywhere, But he didn't see him anywhere just as Sasuke began to turn around it was too late, 'Kakashi' was running up behind Sasuke with 2 fingers from each hand together.

"A thousand years of death." Kakashi said as he plunged his fingers up Sasuke's ass making him fly into to the pit his fire ball created. Just as he was about to get up 2 hands grabbed his legs and dragged him under ground until his head was the only thing that could be seen. The real Kakashi came up from underground in front of him, While the 'Kakashi' across from him puffed away.

Kakashi walked up to Sasuke's head and kneeled over and slapped him an began speaking. "Bad boy Sasuke your not supposed to know C rank justu's and by the way Second lesson Taijustu." Kakashi said making Sasuke understand the meaning of the test. "Damn it this is a team effort and he said second lesson meaning he took someone down already." Sasuke thought as Kakashi began walking away. "Hey are you gonna get me out?" Sasuke asked. "Sorry Sasuke that's not my problem." Kakashi said as he began laughing while disappearing in a Body flicker. "WAIT YOU THINK YOU CAN DO WHAT YOU DID AND JUST LEAVE THIS IS NOT OVER." Sasuke yelled comically.

With Naruto.

Naruto is currently sitting by a river eating some noodles enjoying the view waiting for Kakashi to find him. "I feel a ominous presence here in the village I wonder do old man Danzo feel the same thing as well." Naruto thought as 'Kakashi' appeared on the side of him and spoke. "I see were enjoying some noodles on a beautiful river view awww who were you waiting for Sasgay." 'Kakashi' said laughing while Naruto smiled and looked at him. "Nope I was waiting for only you." Naruto said as he vanished and appeared behind 'Kakashi' with his hand by his neck while a bone was extended to it.

"Well your quite the unique one aren't you." 'Kakashi' said as he put his hand down on the ground and pushed chakra to the water making it rise towards them making them both jump back. Naruto landed on a tree branch and began going through hand signs along with Kakashi. "Water style: Water whip." Both Kakashi and Naruto said as they water whips clashed amongst each other. As they clashed water whips Naruto began smiling while water began landing on 'Kakashi'. 'Kakashi' noticed and jumped back and spoke. "Whats with that smile?" 'Kakashi' asked as Naruto chakra rose.

" Well sensei your all wet." Naruto said making 'Kakashi' eyes widen. "NOOOO HE WOULDN'T DARE KNOW THE WATER DRAGON TECHNIQUE!" 'Kakashi' thought as the water on his clothes began freeze solid. Naruto then walked up and snatched the bells from 'Kakashi' and began to walk away but 'Kakashi' spoke. " Naruto?" 'Kakashi' asked as Naruto turned around. "Yes." Naruto said. "Why is your last name Otsutsuki?" 'Kakashi' asked in confusion. "Well because I'm a different from Namikaze Uzumaki clan, They're weak, useless, pathetic and live in a big lie ."

Naruto answered honestly while 'Kakashi' became angry trying to break free. "Don't you dare disrespect my sensei Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki." 'Kakashi' said making Naruto pissed beyond anger. Naruto then jumped up and kicked the frozen 'Kakashi' making him fly a few feet back breaking the ice keeping him captive while Naruto stood in stance and spoke. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI!" Naruto said as 'Kakashi' looked at him and began charging towards Naruto. Naruto stood there and closed his eyes and spoke.

"You fool you'll never understand me, BYAKUGAN!" Naruto said shocking Kakashi as he came closer. "Last result 8 trigrams 8 gates assault." Naruto as he struck 'Kakashi' in all eight gate points paralyzing him temporarily. 'Kakashi' looked up at Naruto and spoke. "How do you possess the Byakugan?" 'Kakashi' asked as he struggled to get up. "Oh sensei don't you see this is the Otsutsuki clans power." Naruto answered as he walked away. "That was close I'm almost out of chakra." Naruto thought as 'Kakashi' dispelled unknown to his knowledge.

At training field 7.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had arrived back to the post they began they were all silent until Sasuke broke it. "So what happened with you guys?" Sasuke asked while Sakura began trembling in fear as Naruto began smiling. "Kakashi's been incapacitated for now." Naruto said shocking Sasuke and Sakura. "Wait are you sure?" Sakura asked as Sasuke stood wide eyed as a pair of hands popped out from under where Naruto is standing and began dragging him down to the ground.

While Naruto was trapped Sasuke and Sakura stood shocked as Kakashi jumped from under ground and began speaking. "Well I hope you guys know you failed right." Kakashi said as Naruto looked up at him while Sasuke and Sakura was shocked even more. "WHAT YOU MEAN WE FAILED!" Sasuke yelled in rage while Sakura and Naruto looked on. "That's right you didn't get the bells but sadly that's not my problem now, But you can still be genin only if you accept one catch." Kakashi said smiling as Naruto spoke. "I got a bell Kakashi so I still pass." Naruto said shocking Sasuke and Sakura. "Well yes Naruto only you did so you only pass not them." Kakashi as Naruto looked at him suspiciously while Sasuke began to speak. "So what's the catch?" Sasuke asked as Sakura looked at Kakashi in curiosity as well. "You can become genin if you let me accomplish my true mission." Kakashi said making Naruto eyes widen.

"Which is?" Sakura asked. "Capture Naruto and take him home to his family where he rightfully belong." Kakshi said while everyone was shocked. "THAT BASTARD SET ME UP!" Naruto thought as put chakra into his feet and used it too making him jump up from the group shocking everyone. "Damn it he's attempting to escape on Yoda's decree of the will of fire Sasuke and Sakura attack." Kakashi said as Sasuke and Sakura stood into stance while Naruto went through some hand signs. "Wind style: Giant slicing tornado." Naruto said as the raging winds came towards all three of them blowing them back. When they got up and began looking around only to see Naruto disappeared. "Damn it all." Kakashi thought as they all stood there in silence.

10 minutes later in the village.

Naruto is currently hopping through the village attempting to reach his home. As he was hopping he sensed something and stopped on top of a building and looked around and seen a man. The man stood 5'6 with pale skin, no hair and all blue eyes wearing a blue robe. This man Sajiru. Saijiru is currently staring at Naruto from the building to his right. "Who the hell is this guy." Naruto thought as Saijiru broke the silence. "Naruto Otsutsuki you are a enemy to the Yodaist prepare to DIE!" Saijiru said as pulled out a weird weapon and put chakra into it making a blue flash come up.

"Naruto this bastard is dangerous stay cautious at times." Dashi said to Naruto in TTC as Sajiru charged at Naruto. "Who is this motherfucker?" Naruto asked Dashi in TTC as Saijiru began swinging his weapon at Naruto while he is dodging his blows. "This man is Saijiru he's a Yodaist one of our enemies who stole my lightsaber documents." Dashi answered in the TTC while Naruto jumped back from Saijiru and brought bones out from his hands and began shooting them at him. "Well that explain a little I suppose but what's a lightsaber?" Naruto asked Dashi in TTC while Saijiru dodging Naruto attacks. "A lightsaber is the weapon Saijiru has in his hand." Dashi answered in TTC making Naruto understand much better as Naruto stopped shooting bones and jumped back further.

"Byakugan." Naruto said as he charged towards Saijiru while he attempts to do the same but Naruto did a hand sign. "Shadow clone justu." Naruto said as one clone appeared next to him also charging at Saijiru. "You think that pitful Otsutsuki trash can work on me you fucker." Saijiru said as Naruto smiled and spoke. "You within range." Naruto said confusing Saijiru. "WHAT'S THAT'S SUPPOSED TO MEAN ALL I GOT TO DO IS JUMP BACK!" Saijiru yelled while Naruto got closer. "Ha not from 8 trigrams, Now 8 trigrams 128 palms." Naruto said as him and his clone landed 64 palm each on Saijiru's chakra network double sealing them knocking him off the building. "BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY THIS OTSUTSUKI THIS ISN'T OVER I SWEAR IT ON YODA!" Saijiru yelled as he disappeared. Naruto then sat down and took a breath and looked into the sky before vanishing in a Body flicker.

At the Hokage's office.

Minato and Iruka is currently sitting across from each other about engage into a conversation. "Hello Iruka." Minato greeted as Iruka smiled and spoke. "Hello Lord Hokage you don't mind if I ask, But why do someone as lowly as me have the honor of having a meeting with you?" Iruka asked honestly as Minato smiled. "Iruka don't think like that your are a very acknowledged teacher in the village by many of your students and their parents, But this meeting is about your student Naruto Otsutsuki." Minato said shocking Iruka. "Yes Lord Hokage what about him?" Iruka asked in confusion.

"He's my son oldest son, I know your aware of the Nine tailed demon fox attack 12 years ago?" Minato asked as Iruka looked down while a tear fell from his eye. "Yes I do it was the day I lost everything." Iruka said in anger while Minato looked at him with a slight smile. "Yes I know that day very well that was the day I separated the fox into 3 parts, The first part was its yin chakra, The second part was its yang chakra and the third part is the soul, I put it's yin chakra into Natsumi while I put the yang chakra into Menma and I put the soul into Naruto, But when Naruto's sealing process began its like something 8 times bigger drew to him." Minato said as a knock was heard from the door stopping the conversation as Minato spoke. "Yes." Minato said. "Its Kakashi sensei." Kakashi said. "You may enter." Minato said as Kakashi began walking in. "So how did the mission go?" Minato asked. "Sensei Naruto passed and the mission failed." Kakashi answered surprising Minato and confusing Iruka. "Wait Lord Hokage what's going on?" A confused Iruka asked.

"Yes like I said before when the sealing process for Naruto began it was 8 times stronger than Natsumi and Menma's at first I wasn't worried cause Naruto was a good child and very loving but as time went on I began training Natsumi and Menma too control their chakra's, Naruto began to act different, At first he asked could he be trained too but I said no due to him not showing clan traits and not having tailed beast chakra, But then he began training himself and then he argued with whole entire family in front of the village and left us, I believe to this day the fox is controlling Naruto." Minato answered making Iruka speak up.

"Lord Hokage the fox is not controlling him he was jealous of not being trained and not receiving enough attention its completely normal for a child." Iruka said silently angering Minato. "Kakashi." Minato said as Kakashi punched Iruka with a chakra enhanced punch knocking Iruka out of the chair and shocking him. "Iruka I hope you understand that I know Naruto more better than anyone else now its either kill Naruto or lose your students, Oh yeah Kakashi explain the details of your mission." Minato said. "Yes earlier on the mission to capture Naruto he bragged about all the murders he committed before he was born he even gave his teammates this 'book'." Kakashi said as he grabbed out a book and threw it to Iruka. Iruka began to read the book(Not even noticing the genjustu being placed on him) he then seen his parents name on one of the pages and his eyes began to widen. "That bastard ruined me and I taught him." Iruka said with hate in his voice. "Good now you see the truth I want you to start your new mission assassinate Naruto at all cost and you will be rewarded handsomely." Minato said as Iruka looked up. "Yes lord hokage." Iruka said now filled with rage.

At Root HQ.

Naruto had just walked into Danzo's throne room to report his daily events. "So young Naruto what do you have to report to me today of your daily events especially your test?" Danzo asked waiting for a answer as Naruto spoke. "Old man Danzo the bad news is that the Hokage and his forces attempted to capture me during my test today, But the good news is I still passed and got away but then I encountered a Yodaist." Naruto answered shocking Danzo. "Well that's quite disturbing indeed, Who was he?" Danzo asked. "His name is Saijiru." Naruto answered.

"So I see they sent him that's not good at all." Danzo said shocking Naruto. "Why not?" Naruto asked. "The Yodaist don't tolerate any form of justu and all four elements the same and the fools of the village religion is mostly Yodaism which is very hypercritical and offending to the Yodaist." Danzo answered in honesty. "So old man Danzo what's your Religion?" Naruto asked. "Young Naruto I believe in reality of the Sage of six paths." Danzo said shocking Naruto. "Oh that's interesting." Naruto said. "So he believe in the lies of Hagomoro." Naruto thought as Danzo began speaking. "Now Naruto my boy since you've passed your test with flying colors, You've proved more than capable of being a Official Root agent." Danzo said as Naruto nodded while he grabbed a package and tossed it to Naruto. "Heres your gear my boy you are to report to me tomorrow for your first mission." Danzo said as Naruto began leaving.

4 Hours later at Root training field.

Naruto just got done with 3 hours worth of training and is currently finishing packing up his training gear. But then he sensed something odd and began looking around and seen nothing. "BYAKUGAN!" Naruto said activating his Byakugan while he looked around he saw someone and was surprised. "Iruka sensei what are you doing hear you trespassing." Naruto said in confusion. "Don't play me for a fool Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki of the demons." Iruka said truly shocking Naruto. "Iruka sensei why would you call me such a thing." Naruto said in sadness.

"BECAUSE YOU LIED TO ME THIS WHOLE TIME YOU FILTHY DEMON!" Iruka said as Naruto truly felt his heart break. "Iruka sensei why would think these things now out of all times NOW, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL YOUR TRUE FEELINGS IN THE BEGINNING!" A mentally broken Naruto yelled. "ME, ME WHAT ABOUT YOU DEMON, YOU KILLED MY PARENTS YOU TOOK MY WHOLE LIFE AWAY YOU MOTHERFUCKER AND THEN INSULT THEM AHHHHHH!" Iruka screamed as he began charging at Naruto with a kunai out and stabbed Naruto through his right shoulder shocking him to tears. "Sensei you stabbed me, I hope you happy now cause I always wanted to tell-. Naruto began saying until Iruka hushed him and spoke.

"Im not your sensei anymore demon we are enemies FOREVER!" Iruka hissed in rage as Naruto eyes widened while his chakra rose. Naruto then pushed Iruka off him with force making him hit a tree. "Like I said before after the change I went through I considered you as a older brother I never had, The one who understood life without a family but now that's changed." Naruto said as Iruka pushed chakra through his body and charged at Naruto at blinding speed. "NOW YOU DIE DEMON FIFTH GATE: GATE OF LIFE OPEN." Iruka said as his skin turned red while Naruto looked down remembering the times him and Iruka had together in school, Eating ramen and sparing. As Iruka got closer Naruto put his hands up uncontrollably and spoke. "This ends now, NOW DIEEEE!" Naruto yelled as chakra uncontrollably pushed through his hands and shot a strong lightning at Iruka electrocuting him instantly as he began screaming in agony while Naruto was surprised. Iruka body then fell to the ground Naruto proceeded to walk up to Iruka and speak.

"Why sensei, why you do it?" Naruto asked. "Because your father gave me this book containing your true feelings." Iruka said as he gave the book to Naruto . "Icha icha series 4 how does this have anything to do with me." Naruto said in confusion and rage. "It's the story of Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki." Iruka said in honesty. "He's in a genjustu why would he do this." Naruto thought as he did a hand sign.

"Genjustu release." Naruto said as Iruka's mind became more clear but more indenial. "So you put me under a fox justu illusion to make me rest peacefully in false." Iruka said as he unzips his jacket revealing paper bombs strapped all over his body. "Naruto please just die please." Iruka said as the bombs exploded with Naruto beside him. As the smoke cleared up a wooden dome was beside the spot Iruka mutilated body laid as the front of the wooden dome break slightly. Inside the broken hole all you could see was wide blue eyes. Then Naruto voice was heard. "DAMN HIM, FOURTH HOKAGE I WONT FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!" Naruto yelled in rage.

2 Hours later at Root Headquarters.

Naruto was sleeping in a nervous sweat tossing and turning in his bed as he began speaking in his sleep. "Im sorry, Please I wish I knew it was put upon you, If I knew I could've saved you, But then what if it was for nothing and you would only have turned on me again then what huh." A sleeping Naruto said as everything turned white.

The next day 9:00 in the evening at Root HQ.

Danzo is currently in front of 4 masked Root ninja about to do something big that will effect a lot of shit. The first person has on a rabbit mask, The second person has on a cat mask, The third person has on a bird masked and the fourth person is wearing a snake mask. They all stood there in silence until Danzo broke it. "I called you here cause you 4 are the best of the best in Root and only you 4 can do this mission and I expect you too complete it and I mean it level that bitch." Danzo said as they nodded before they all vanished in Body flickers.

45 minutes at the Hyuga compound.

The Hyuga clan members were currently walking around living their lives like usual. Then 4 masked ninja appeared on entry roof of the compound. Some of Hyuga's began to notice and began staring. Rabbit then began speaking. "Alright cat your ready?" Rabbit asked. "Yeah everything is complete Rabbit." Cat answered while Snake began speaking. "Finally I been itching to kill something." Snake said as Rabbit and Bird laughed. "Do it." Rabbit said as Cat did hand sign and the compound exploded in several areas. Many of the Hyuga clan members ran in shock and fear as the Root ninja began laughing as Rabbit began speaking. "Ha this is the best of the Hyuga clan hmmph how pathetic." Rabbit said as they jumped in front of the compound entrance stopping the Hyuga clan members from escaping then one of the elderly Hyuga began speaking. "The anbu black ops, But why would you do such a thing?" The Hyuga asked as They began laughing while Cat began to speak. "Maybe because were sick of the Hyuga clan." Cat said shocking the Hyuga's as bird laughed.

"Well since words are over, KILL EM." Rabbit said as they went through some hand signs. "WATER STYLE: GREAT WAVE JUSTU!" They All yelled as their chakra became a giant tidal wave and began flooding the compound drowning most of the Hyuga clan. They all jumped up into the air and began throwing explosive kunai's killing what was left of the Hyuga until the Hyuga clan head was the last one standing. The clan head stood 5'10 with long brown hair, fair skin and white eyes with no pupils and a tint of lavender wearing a brown robe. The clan head Hiashi Hyyga. He stood in front of the 4 Root ninja as he was surrounded by them while Rabbit spoke. "Well Hyuga any last words?" Rabbit asked while Snake, Cat and Bird laughed. "Please spare my daughter when she return." Hiashi answered. "Awww that's honorable." Bird said laughing. "Beautifully said indeed." Cat said laughing. "Very honest at least." Snake said. "Well you guys know the drill, KILL HIM!" Rabbit said as Snake blew fire in Hiashi face making him screaming in agony while they watched on till they stabbed him to death and disappeared before leaf village arrived.

30 minutes later at the Hyuga compound.

Minato, Sarutobi, Kakashi and the leaf arrived hoping they wasn't too late. But ended up seeing a whole clan assassinated in cold blood. "What in the devil." Sarutobi said as he saw the destruction while Minato began speaking. "EVERYONE GO QUICKLY SEARCH FOR SURVIVORS!" Minato ordered immediately while Kakashi looked on in shock and spoke. "Who could do something so horrible?" Kakashi asked. "Hell at this point it could be The sand, stone or mist villages, But the whole village will be calling for war. Sarutobi said as Minato got angry. "Get the Anbu black ops immediately." Minato said as one of Ninja spoke. "Yes Lord hokage." The ninja said as he vanished in a Body flicker.

Then Danzo appeared out of the blue next to Sarutobi with a bag beside him and spoke. "Hizuren we have a problem." Danzo said shocking Minato and Kakashi as Sarutobi spoke. "What is it?" Sarutobi asked as Danzo grabbed the bag beside him and threw it at him. "This man broke into my Headquarters and attempted to assassinate one of my ninja and managed to injure several others while doing so." A furious Danzo said as Sarutobi opened the bag and seen a mutilated corpse of Iruka shocking him. "Iruka oh no why you do such a thing." Sarutobi thought as he looked at Minato and Kakashi while Minato began to speak.

"What a fool he failed his mission how disappointing." Minato said shocking Sarutobi and a now enraged Danzo. "Minato you've disrespected the Root's contract and broke a decree." Danzo said shocking Minato and Kakashi. "What you implying Danzo?" Minato asked. "You must come after a black op with a warrant and word of the elders." Danzo answered shocking Minato more as he got angry. "NARUTO A BLACK OP HA, THAT BOY IS WEAKER THAN NATSUMI AND MENMA DO HOW CAN HE BE A BLACK OP WITHOUT MY TRAINING!" Minato yelled in rage and jealousy."The boy has talents in almost every aspect in the academy have you looked at his status reports?" Danzo asked in anger. "No no NOOOOO HE'S NOT THAT'S A LIE I WON'T BELIEVE IT!" Minato screamed in raging anger while Sarutobi began to speak. "He's not lying Naruto is Root ninja and is also a co founder of the organization, Ever since the organization became active the orphans rate in the village has been reduced to 25 percent." Sarutobi said while Minato kicked Iruka's corpse making the ninja restrain him as he began speaking. "DAMMMMN IT WHY DOES THAT BASTARD TORTURE ME WHY!" Minato screamed in rage.

3 weeks later at the Hokages office.

Team 7, 8, 10 and 11 (except Naruto) was dropped due to Kakashi failing to capture Naruto and also failing their test, Thus resulting them to be sent back to the academy unfortunately. The Hyuga's downfall was then named The Hyuga clan's tidal flood. Another event happened as well with the Uchiha clan, The night of the Hyuga clan tidal flood Kushina and Minato fell out due to his temper he had that night, Resulting in him leaving to 'get some air' but in actuality he went to the Uchiha compound to talk too Mikoto about what had happened that day but ended up having an affair resulting in her now known pregnancy. After that 2 nights later Itaichi Uchiha came to the compound and killed his father and wiped out 75 percent of the clan, traumatized Sasuke and fled. This horrible event was then labeled as The uchiha shameful fall. In more recent events Naruto has been on many D rank missions and been training to increase his abilities.

At the Hokage's Office at 11:00am.

Naruto is currently standing in front of Minato and Kushina standing next to Sarutobi waiting to be introduced to his new team. They were all silent until Sarutobi broke it. "Minato how long is it going to take for Team Guy to arrive?" Sarutobi asked as Minato looked to Naruto and Sarutobi an began to speak while Kushina watched on. "Sarutobi they should've been here by now." Minato answered while Sarutobi nodded as continued to speak. "So Naruto I see you're a Root ninja congratulations." Minato said in silent rage as Naruto smiled and spoke. "Why thank you." Naruto said offending Minato, Kushina saw this and spoke. "Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki show your father some respect." Kushina said as Naruto laughing while Minato stared with hate and Sarutobi watched. "Respect him, Whom the weak pathetic man who sent my brother to kill me, The man who's too scared to face me in person instead of using assassination tactics ha why would I respect him or people who I don't even consider relation too and its Otsutsuki." Naruto said shocking Kushina too shambles, Enraging Minato and surprising Sarutobi before anybody said anything. The door bust open showing 3 people coming through the door.

The first person is a man who stand 5'11 with black hair in a bowl cut, fair skin and squinty black eyes wearing a all green leaf village jonin uniform. This man is Might Guy and he is standing next to a boy who is stands 5'3 with black hair in a bowl cut, fair skin and wide black eyes wearing a all green body fit. This boy is Rock Lee and he's standing next to a girl who stands 5'3 with brown hair in 2 buns, fair skin and brown eyes wearing a pink shirt and blue pants. This girl is Tenten, She, Lee and Guy were all staring at them in confusion as the tension calmed down while Guy began speaking. "AHHH LORD HOKAGE I'M SORRY FOR BEING LATE WE JUST CAME BACK FROM A MISSION!" Guy yelled in excitement as Sarutobi smiled while Minato spoke. "Ah Guy I did forget for a moment that your team was on a mission." Minato said as Kushina sweat dropped and Sarutobi pale faced while Naruto looked at Team Guy as they the same.

"So I see this is our new teammate." Guy said looking at Naruto as he continued speaking. "So what's his name?" Guy asked as Sarutobi began speaking before Minato. "This is Naruto Otsutsuki the only graduating student from Iruka's class." Sarutobi answered shocking Team Guy as Minato and Kushina looked in hatred, disappointment and jealously. "Naruto one question?" Guy asked as Naruto nodded. "Do you like Taijustu?" Guy asked as Lee stood beside him smiling while Tenten pale faced. "I have a Taijustu Kekkei genkai that I always work on." Naruto answered honestly shocking Minato and Kushina as he began looking at Kushina with rage as Guy grabbed Naruto and hugs him. "Oh boy I got another student to train in the flames of youth." Guy said as Lee began speak. "Alright Naruto let's go train now." Lee said grabbing Naruto from Guy as Tenten spoke while everyone looked on. "Im sorry about him, He's likes to train to the absolute limit." Tenten said smiling as Minato looked at Naruto with guilt on his face.

"Well since you've all got acquainted your all dismissed accept Guy." Minato said to Team Guy sincerely nice for the first time in Naruto's life in years as they left. "Now this is the moment of truth." Minato thought while Kushina, Sarutobi and Guy stood there. "Guy I want to give you very important mission." Minato said as Guy nodded while Kushina and Sarutobi listened.

"I want you to assassinate Naruto if you succeed you'll be rewarded handsomely will you accept?" Minato asked shocking Sarutobi and shocking Kushina mostly because he asked in front of Sarutobi. "No." Guy answered shocking and confusing Minato. "Good Yoda, What was that?" Minato asked again still surprised. "I SAID NO!" Guy hissed confusing Minato and Kushina even more while Sarutobi smiled. Guy began running out of the room in shock and anger, After he left Sarutobi spoke. "Minato you broken a decree once again I highly advice you not to do it again." Sarutobi said as Minato put his head down and spoke. "Yes, Yes I do I'll make sure it never happen again." Minato said as Kushina looked on. "Now thanks to Yoda this mess is over, Now we can talk about keeping the village morale up and running." Sarutobi said as they began to sit down.

25 minutes later at training field 9.

Naruto, Lee and Tenten were standing there in silence until Naruto broke it. "So what's your names?" Naruto asked as Lee began speaking. "My name is Rock Lee Taijustu specialist." Lee answered in pride while Tenten smiled and spoke. "And I am Tenten." Tenten said confusing Naruto. "Um you have a last name?" Naruto asked in confusion making Tenten look at him. "Well no I'm not from this country I'm from a land far from here." Tenten answered making Naruto understand as Guy appeared out of nowhere and spoke. "Hey you guys I see your all getting acquainted." Guy said looking at them but specifically Naruto and pulled out a green outfit shocking Naruto. "Um Guy sensei who's that for?" Naruto asked. "Its for you Naruto, For when we train our flames of youth." Guy answered smiling while Naruto took off running as Guy began chasing him. "NARUTO COME BACK HERE AND TRAIN YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Guy yelled as they ran.

9 Hours later at Root Headquarters.

Naruto laying down in his room after a long day with his new teammates. He was currently looking at the ceiling. "My life has been very hard, I wonder I am really that bad or Is it just way I look or something." Naruto thought very hard as everything went white.

Mindscape.

Naruto was currently standing in front of Dashi in silence watching him gather something from inside his robe when Dashi finished finding what he wanted he broke the silence. "Naruto I want you too have this for protection at all cost, Care for it please this is my first and last invention." Dashi said as he gave Naruto a lightsaber and the documents to it Naruto then began to speak. "Dashi is something bad about to happen?" Naruto as Dashi face got serious. "I think something big is coming and I want you to be prepared for it." Dashi answered as Shinju arrived and spoke. "You dunt listen to him this has been going on for ages and now I think this is the climax." Shinju said as Dashi nodded. "So what you guys want me to do?" Naruto ask as Dashi and Shinju looked at him. "Put a piece of all of us into you so can become strong enough and bring our new legacy to the world." Dashi said as he rose his hands up while Kaguya and Jin appeared and also rose their hands and brought their chakras to Naruto infusing it with him.

After the chakra transaction was done Naruto stood there looking at them as he began speaking. "So what are we going to do now?" Naruto asked. "Were going to training you in the full fledged Otsutsuki style." Dashi said as he got into stance and charged at Naruto while everything turned white.

Back at Root HQ.

Naruto went to sleep after he returned from his mind scape. Unknown to him that many things were about to change in his life and the lives of millions of others as well.

The next morning at 9:00am in the Hokage building.

Naruto, Tenten, Lee and Guy walked into the hokage building and went to Sarutobi. Guy began to speak. "Lord 3rd team Guy is at your services." Guy said as Sarutobi smiled and laughed as he began speaking. "Well Guy its good to see your happy as usual, I have a mission for you and your team." Sarutobi said as they all looked up at him to pay attention. "What's the mission Lord 3rd?" Guy asked as Sarutobi signaled someone to come in. "The mission is too return this man back to the land of waves." Sarutobi as the man he signaled came in. The man stood 5'9 with gray hair, fair skin and black eyes wearing a black shirt and gray shorts. This man is Tazuna the bridge build, He is currently looking at Team 9 as began speaking.

"Hey what is the meaning of this, I thought I was gonna get ninja's not a babysitter(Guy), 2 teenagers(Lee and Tenten) and a midget." Tazuna said offending Naruto as he began smiling. "Can I kill him?" Naruto asked comically as Sarutobi laughed while everyone watched on laughing as well. "YEAH AS IF YOU CAN DO IT MIDGET!" Tazuna yelled comically making everyone laugh. "Alright alright let's get back to the mission details, For the mission you'll receive B rank pay and beware of Zabuza Momochi and Gato the ship Marshall." Sarutobi said shocking Tenten, Lee and Guy while Naruto sweat dropped as Tazuna looked down. "Ummm lord 3rd who the hell is this Zabuza?" Naruto asked surprising everyone. "NAAANNNNIIIII" Everyone yelled pale facing. "Naruto my boy you don't know who Zabuza is." Sarutobi said. "Nope he could probably be a ass licker for all I know." Naruto said honestly while Sarutobi gave Naruto a paper. Naruto began to read and understood who Zabuza was now. "Ohh I was right sort of his is a ass licker look at bandages on his face covering the shit." Naruto said making everyone laugh. "Ok OK your all dismissed get prepared." Sarutobi said laughing as they all left.

2 Hours later at west gate of the leaf village.

Naruto had packed and prepared everything he needed for the mission, He's currently sitting on a bench waiting for everyone else to arrive. As he was waiting he noticed a bird flying towards him when the bird got closer it dropped a paper in Naruto hand as it flew by. Naruto unfolded the paper and began to read the title the title said: TRUE OBJECTIVE.

TO BE CONTINUED.

WASSUP Y'ALL ITS YA BOY SARAJ ENDING CHAPTER 2. I KNOW ITS GOING TO BE MISSED BUT NOT FOR LONG CAUSE CHAPTER 3 IS COMING NEXT. I HAVE A FEW QUESTIONS FOR YOU ALL TOO. SO YALL CAN BE ENTERTAINED WHILE CHAPTER 3 IS BEING CREATED.

1: WHO DO YOU GUYS THINK THE FOUR MASKED ROOT NINJA ARE WHO DESTROYED THE HYUGA CLAN?

2: WHY DO YOU GUYS THINK MINATO HATE NARUTO SO MUCH IN THE STORY?

3: WHO DO YOU ALL THINK SHOULD'VE BEEN A COUPLE IN THE ORIGINAL ANIME?

4: WHY DO YOU ALL THINK THE HYUGA CLAN WAS DESTORYED?

5: WHO IS THE BEST NARUTO CHARACTER IN YOUR OPINION?

JUST TOO LET YOU GUYS KNOW ITS GOING TO ONLY BE FOUR ELEMENTS AND FOUR GREAT COUNTRIES IN THIS DUE TO PARTS IN UPCOMING UPDATES OF THE STORY.

THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING AND SUPPORTING IF YOU GUYS WANNA BE FRIENDS OR PLAN A UPCOMING STORY TOGETHER PM ME ON FANFICTION OR FOLLOW ME ON FACEBOOK DETROITMADE SARAJ.

BE SAFE AND ENJOY YOURSELVES PEACE ✌.


End file.
